koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nuwa/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nuwa. This list includes the Empires titles, which has unique quotes for the "Nuwa" model. Dynasty Warriors 3 *"I defeated an officer!" *"I shall hold nothing back!" *"I shall not lose" *"Don't get in my way!" *"No..I..can't..die..! Warriors Orochi 2 *"Is this truly going to be worth my time?" *"Leave me." *"Approach me and die!" *"Know your place!" *"Do not touch me!" *"Foolishness!" *"Fool!" *"Freeze!" *"Do it right!" *"It is time to get serious." *"It cannot be helped." *"Don't even think about touching me." *"Hmph. What weaklings!" *"Do not let overconfidence be your downfall." *"Remember, pride goes before a fall." *"Well done. Still, you can do better, can you not?" *"Sufficient for the moment. Well done." *"Well done. For now." *"It appears to be time to pull back." *"I did not ask for aid." *"Your aid was not requested." *"You fool. Do you really think you can beat me?" *"Take pride! Not many could stand against me." *"A pitiful place to end." *"Fu Xi! Would you just end it already?!" *"Is that the best that Heaven's warrior can do?" *"Fu Xi! Do as you will!" *"Child, are you so anxious for praise?" *"Well done, child." *"Child, I didn't know you cared." *"So you are the truest warrior of this dynasty." *"Well fought, you who would be Emperor." *"Cao Cao? My thanks." *"Perhaps Cao Pi is the true Dynasty Warrior." *"Well done young Cao!" *"Cao Pi. Leave me to my own wiles." *"I had not thought I would have to face another from my realm." *"I knew I could never win..." *"Take care of the child." *"Child, are you looking to be hurt?" *"You have grown stronger, child." *"You have outstripped me young one..." *"You shall pay for your sins with your life." *"I shall let you go this time." *"Losing to her? How pitiful..." *"Remove yourself from my presence!" *"I do not understand..." *"Undone by chaos..." Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"San Zang... Do you even know the extent of your powers?" *"The enemy does not stand a chance against you, San Zang." *"I could stand to use your help here..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Very well. Let's wrap this up quickly." *"Show some restraint. It is unseemly to celebrate with gay abandon." *"It is the duty of one of my ability to cleanse the battlefield of filth." *"I cannot take pride in results of such a low caliber." *"The enemy has been eliminated and order has been restored." *"I want you to have this. I hope you'll use it wisely." *"Hmm... It appears you possess some small shred of ability." *"I knew that this was all you were capable of." *"I defeated numerous enemy officers in the previous battle. They were good for nothing but an amusing diversion." *"Recently, I haven't been given a chance to go to battle. I'd like for somebody to explain to me the reason why." *"It seems like I'm the only one going to battle lately. What would this army ever do without me?" *"The tastes and smells of human food were never really my thing, but I find that I'm growing to like them." *"Don't even think about touching me." *"Bah, this is but a trifle. If you wish to call me the greatest you've ever seen, go right ahead." *"I can praise you if you wish, but don't get cocky. Only fools boast about numbers." *"Enough playing, Fu Xi. Do you really want the title of True Warrior that badly?" *"A hero of chaos, and a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms. Truly your abilities know no limits, Cao Cao." *"Your face hides great ferocity. I suppose you qualify to be a True Warrior, by numbers if nothing else." *"Susano'o, you are undoubtedly the most stubborn True Warrior of the Mystic Realm." *"Ugh! Don't touch me!" *"Perhaps some would find this scenario amusing, but I do not." *"Well well, you're quite good." *"Good work." *"Did I seem to be having trouble?" *"What do you expect from me?" *"You wish to defeat me?" *"You have grown strong to trouble me like this." *"You've been busy, Fu Xi." *"Hurry and rid us of these pests, Fu Xi." *"I have enjoyed watching you fight, Cao Cao." *"Thank you, Cao Cao." *"You show no emotion..." *"Well well, what adorable reinforcements." *"So, your plan is to solve everything by force?" *"You would help me, Susano'o?" *"Well well, you're quite good. You shall have to fight beside me." *"Good work. But I know you can do even better." *"Did I seem to be having trouble? ...Thank you for your help." *"What do you expect from me? I have no words of praise for you, nor should you need them." *"You wish to defeat me? I trust you know me well enough not to make such a joke lightly." *"You have grown strong to corner me like this." *"You've been busy, Fu Xi. But then, you always were good at brutish work." *"Hurry and rid us of these pests, Fu Xi." *"You know I've never liked insects." *"I have enjoyed watching you fight, Cao Cao. It seems I would do well not to underestimate you humans." *"Thank you, Cao Cao. There is no greater shame for a mystic than to be rescued by a human." *"Your face is utterly expressionless... I mean that as a compliment." *"Well well, what adorable reinforcements. Take care they don't meet with heavy resistance." *"So, your plan is to solve everything by force? Oh well, I have no intention of interfering." *"You would help me, Susano'o? How pathetic that I would require assistance from a stubborn fool like you." *"Excellent... We must watch that power to ensure it stays under control." *"I picked you myself. I would expect at least this much from you." *"I've been waiting for you. This battle is worth fighting together." *"Good of you to come. Would you prune these pesky foes for me?" *"You had best leave now. Unless you want me to punish you severely, of course." *"I will not be led mindlessly by emotion. You shall be the one to cry when next we meet." *"Good work, Fu Xi. The fact is, we need you." *"Don't expect my gratitude. It is only natural for mystics to help each other." *"Well done, Cao Cao. Your power rivals that of us mystics." *"Thank you for your help, Cao Cao. It seems that kindness is another of the humans' strengths." *"Your skill in battle is impressive, Kaguya. You may even be better than Taigong Wang." *"You must never lose that precious innocence. It is more valuable than you know." *"Your strength is almost frightening, Susano'o. I suppose might can indeed make right..." *"What are you playing at, Susano'o? Stop that, you're embarrassing me." *"Surrender quietly or you will find yourself punished with death." *"You must have true courage to be able to back me into a corner." *"This sideshow ends here. I pity you, for you have underestimated me fatally." *"This too is a game we mystics play. Come, Fu Xi!" *"Of course, I already knew to some extent, but physically, your strength is beyond estimation." *"Fu Xi, are you holding back? I am afraid I will not do the same." *"Cao Cao, you are not one to be taken lightly." *"On rare occasion, a human is capable of surpassing a mystic. I see you are attempting to prove this." *"Your militaristic ideals are irreconcilable with the Mystic Realm. It is a pity you must perish now for all eternity!" *"I am not looking forward to this battle, but I am ready nonetheless." *"Although you said you didn't wish to fight me, it seems to me like your attacks are unusually aggressive." *"It may not be fair, but I can no longer afford to hold anything back!" *"Maybe it's time that somebody split open that hard head of yours." *"You are as strong as they say. No wonder you are revered as a mystic of the highest order." *"I cannot stand being humiliated any longer. I am prepared to fight back!" *"What do they say again about the moth and the flame...?" *"If by chance I lose, then you can entertain such thoughts, boy!" *"These moods of yours can really take their toll on me..." Hyper *"Truly formidable strength, Shennong. You really are quite the warrior." *"Outstanding, Shennong." *"What are you doing here, Shennong?" *"Outstanding, Shennong. Your enemies are simply no match for such skill." *"What are you doing here, Shennong? Just because you've helped me, don't be expecting anything in return." *"Excellent as always, Shennong. You make me proud to be one of the Three Sovereigns with you." *"I'm relieved to see you, Shennong. Even though you're late, we can still turn things around." *"Shennong, prepare yourself. I won't hold back." *"So the weakling dares to bear his teeth at me... But I will not be beaten." *"Argh... I will underestimate you no longer. Now you will face my full wrath." *"Will you stop talking and start fighting?!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Very well. I will make quick work of this." *"We shall leave our mark on this battlefield." *"It's just better that I train on my own, in the end. Few could hold to withstand such a brutal regimen." *"Everyone said they wanted to train with me, so I agreed to take them along. They all burned out so fast, though, just as I thought. I hope they at least learned something." Category:Quotes